thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Rodriguez Narrations
1941 (1979) Teaser * "1941. The most explosive comedy spectacular of all time. 1941...is coming to your city for Christmas." Trailer The Addams Family (1991) Trailer * "This holiday season, they'll make you feel right at home." * "The Addams Family. Sorry, but you have to wait until November 22nd." Addams Family Values (1993) Trailer * "Paramount Pictures invites you to welcome the new arrival...the new adventure...and the new romance." Alien (1979) Trailer Alien 3 (1992) Trailer * "Three times the suspense, three times the danger, three times the terror. Sigourney Weaver. Alien 3. Rated R." The Ambulance (1990) Trailer The Amityville Horror (1979) Trailer Baby's Day Out (1994) Trailer * "He was Mommy's little angel...and Daddy's pride and joy. But Baby Bink was born, so when the big city called, Baby Bink had to answer. 20th Century Fox invites you to see the world through the eyes of a child." * "Now, he's off on an adventure." * "From John Hughes, the creator of Home Alone...Baby's Day Out." * "Directed by Patrick Read Johnson." The Beautician and the Beast (1997) Trailer Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) Trailer * "Now, a motion picture so great, so magnificent, and so vast, it's spanned 7,000 years. But it starts with Bill...and Ted. A force from the future...is putting history at their fingertips...they're traveling through time...and they're making a big impression. Now their hope...their trash...the 20th century." * "Keanu Reeves. Alex Winter. Napoleon. Billy the Kid. Joe Navarre. Sigmund Freud. Beethoven. (Genghis Khan!) Abraham Lincoln. Socrates. George Carlin." * "Bill & Ted's...(Excellent! Excellent!) Excellent Adventure." The Black Hole (1979) Trailer * "There is an inexorable force in the cosmos, where time and space converge. A place beyond man's vision, but not his reach...to the most mysterious and awesome point in the universe. Whether here and now maybe forever." * "It is unavoidable...moving through space, swallowing everything in its path, radio waves, light...even planets and stars." * "Now, man is about to enter...The Black Hole." * "A journey that begins...where everything ends." Brazil (1985) Trailer Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) Trailer * "Kristy Swanson, Donald Sutherland, Paul Reubens, with Rutger Hauer and Luke Perry. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Directed by Fran Rubel Kuzui." Cadillac Man (1990) Trailer Cat's Eye (1985) Trailer Children of the Corn (1984) Trailer The China Syndrome (1979) Trailer Chopping Mall (1986) Trailer City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) Trailer * "Meet the new Mitch Robbins. Yes, this is one happy city slicker, but there's more to life than happiness; there's family. Of course, things could be worse. Castle Rock Entertainment is proud to present Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz and Jack Palance." Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) Trailer Coming to America (1988) Trailer Creepshow 2 (1987) Trailer Curly Sue (1991) Trailer The Dark (1979) Trailer * "It is as old as the universe. It is real. It is evil. And now, it is here." * "After fear, beyond terror, there is...The Dark." * "William DeVane, Cathy Lee Crosby, Richard Jaeckel, Keenan Wynn... The Dark." Dave (1993) Trailer * "Dave Kovac was an ordinary man, who just happened to look like the president. Suddenly, Dave has a great job. He has a great house and he has a great wife and the amazing thing is everyone loves him. Kevin Kline, the Academy Award-winning star of A Fish Called Wanda. Sigourney Weaver. From Ivan Reitman, the director of Ghostbusters, Twins and Kindergarten Cop, in a country where anybody can become president, anybody just did so. Kevin Kline, Sigourney Weaver. Dave." Dead & Buried (1981) Trailer * "This is the road to Potter's Bluff. Maybe you've been there. Clean, picturesque, full of old-fashioned friendliness. The kind of town everyone likes to visit. This is the road 'to' Potter's Bluff. There is no road out." * "From the creators of Alien, terror brought down to Earth. Dead & Buried." * "When you die, you expect to remain dead and buried." * "When you die in Potter's Bluff, expect the unexpected." * "From the creators of Alien...Dead & Buried. It will take your breath away...all of it. Dead & Buried." Dead Alive (1992) Trailer Deadly Blessing (1981) Trailer Dead Ringers (1988) Trailer Death Becomes Her (1992) Trailer * "Some people will go to any link to stay young forever. But Madeline Ashton and her new friend Helen Sharp are about to go too far. Universal Pictures presents Meryl Streep, Bruce Willis and Goldie Hawn. Death Becomes Her." Deepstar Six (1989) Trailer * "Below the surface of the sea...far, far below...an impenetrable darkness at unimaginable pressure...no form of life we know could possibly exist. Here, there is only silence. And the crew of Deepstar Six." * "They are explorers. They are invaders...in a world which no human being has ever entered." * "Now...they are about to make a startling discovery. Not all aliens come from space." * "Deepstar Six." * "Save your last breath...to scream. From the creator of Friday the 13th. Deepstar Six." Demolition Man (1993) Trailer * "At the end of a century ravaged by violence, a society of perfect order will arise. Criminals will be frozen and reprogrammed in cryogenic prisons. Aggression and deviant behavior will be totally eliminated. In the year 2032, amidst a world of peace and calm. Two mortal enemies from another time will be unleashed on a future that isn't big enough for the both of them. Sylvester Stallone. Wesley Snipes. Demolition Man." Dracula (1979) Trailer Dragonslayer (1981) Trailer The Emerald Forest (1985) Trailer The Exorcist (1973) Trailer Falling Down (1993) Trailer Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Trailer 1 * "Matthew Broderick. Ferris Bueller's Day Off, because life is too beautiful a thing, to waste." Trailer 2 * "Ferris Bueller's Day Off. One man's struggle to take it easy." A Fish Called Wanda (1988) Trailer Food of the Gods Part II (1989) Trailer Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) Trailer Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) Trailer The Gate (1987) Trailer Ghost Story (1981) Trailer Graveyard Shift (1990) Trailer * "Stephen King invites you to venture deep inside the caverns. Below the old Vokman Mill...where a secret lies long forgotten...by any living soul. The workers suspected. The owner denies it. And everyone fears it...because one-by-one...it will devour them all." * "This is the new horror from the mind of Stephen King." * "Graveyard Shift. Good benefits, early retirement." The Great Outdoors (1988) Trailer Great White (AKA: The Last Shark) (1981) Trailer * "Port Harbor is a quiet summer resort, with it's impregnable enthusiasts, skindivers, and windsurfers, it may be one of the most peaceful places on Earth. But in the world of blackness, beneath these waves, there are no days...no nights...no seasons...only endless existence. And a being was only thought, since the beginning of time, is his ravenous desire...to feed." * "Port Harbor has been invaded by the ultimate predator. A beast against which there is no defense. Nature's perfect killing machine. The great white shark. Great White. The terror begins March 5th." 1982 TV Spot 1 * "Port Harbor is a quiet, peaceful summer resort...but Port Harbor has been invaded by the ultimate predator. The great white shark."'' * "Great White. The most terrifying motion picture of 1982. Great White. Rated PG." 1982 TV Spot 2 * "Beyond any fear you've ever imagined, there is a terrifying reality. The great white shark. Port Harbor has been invaded by the ultimate predator. The most terrifying motion picture of 1982. Great White. Rated PG." Greedy (1994) Trailer * "Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment cordially invite you to the Joseph McTigue estate where the entire McTigue family is eagerly waiting for their beloved uncle Joe to die. From the producers of Parenthood and the director of My Cousin Vinny comes a comedy about a family like yours and mine. Only a lot more greedy. Michael J. Fox, Kirk Douglas, Nancy Travis, Ed Begley, Jr., Olivia d'Abo and Phil Hartman. Greedy. Where there's a will, there's relatives." Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) Trailer Grumpy Old Men (1993) Trailer * "They're both grumpy old men. But after 50 years of fighting over nothing, they eventually found something worth fighting for. Jack Lemmon. Walter Matthau. Ann-Margaret. Grumpy Old Men." Grumpier Old Men (1995) Trailer * "Crankier and grumpier than ever before. Age has not brought them wisdom. Instead, it brought them something far more desirable. They're not getting older, they're getting luckier. But just as he'd thought, he'd hooked the catch of a lifetime. She takes over his favorite bait shop. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Ann-Margaret, and Sophia Loren. Grumpier Old Men." Harlem Nights (1989) Trailer Heart Condition (1990) Trailer Heavy Metal (1981) Trailer 1 * "Columbia Pictures presents...Heavy Metal. The trip beyond the future, to a universe you've never seen before. A universe of mystery...a universe of passionate fantasies...a universe of terrifying evil...a universe of magic. Heavy Metal." * "Heavy Metal. A step beyond science fiction." Trailer 2 * "Columbia Pictures takes you beyond the future, to a universe you've never seen before..." * "A universe of mystery. A universe of sexual fantasies. A universe of magic." * "Heavy Metal. A step beyond science fiction." House (1986) Trailer How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) Trailer * "Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment invite you to experience the magic of the classic story as it comes to life like you've never seen before, in a place where the Christmas spirit is everywhere...well, almost everywhere. Jim Carrey is...(The, the, the...the Grinch!)" * "From Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment...if you think you know the whole story...you don't know Grinch. Jim Carrey in a Ron Howard film, The Grinch." Human Experiments (1979) Trailer * "This is Rachel Foster. Dazzling. Defiant. Destined to be free. But somewhere up ahead, someone was waiting." * "Summer and Edwin Brown present...a Gregory Goodell film...Human Experiments." * "What happened to Rachel Foster was the ultimate fear. Human Experiments. It began as a venture and became a nightmare of unrelenting terror." * "Somewhere between medicine and witchcraft, somewhere between justice and vengeance, somewhere between progress and the unthinkable, someone is performing human experiments. Human Experiments. Someone is performing...(Human Experiments)" The Incubus (1982) Trailer * "Galem Village. Tranquil. Quiet. A nice place to live. But something has gone wrong. When the sun goes down, something stalks the streets of Galem Village." * "Something silent...something lethal...something...or someone is killing the people of Galem." * "It is real. It is alive. It is among us. The Incubus." Into the Night (1985) Trailer The Island (1980) Trailer * "The Caribbean. A vacationer's paradise. It was once a stronghold for outcasts...thieves...and murderers. A savage race...that vanished hundreds of years ago. But what if they were...survivors? And what if they kept their existence a secret from the outside world? What if someone found out?" * "The Island...where civilization as we know it has taken a bizarre turn." * "All those who have discovered the island have never been seen again." * "The Island. The superthriller from the author of Jaws and The Deep." * "Now, the most terrifying thing in the water is...The Island." Jaws (1975) Teaser * "There is a creature alive today, that has survived millions of years of evolution. Without change, without passion, and without logic. It lives to kill, a mindless eating machine that will attack and devour anything. It is as if God created the devil...and gave him...Jaws." * "From the best-selling novel, Jaws. Rated PG. May be too intense for younger children." Trailer * "There is a creature alive today, that has survived millions of years of evolution. Without change, without passion, and without logic. It lives to kill, a mindless eating machine. It will attack and devour anything. It is as if God created the devil...and gave him...Jaws." * "This is Universal's extraordinary motion picture version of Peter Benchley's best-selling novel, Jaws." * "None of man's fantasies of evil can compare with the reality...of Jaws. Roy Scheider...Robert Shaw...Richard Dreyfuss. Jaws. See it, before you go swimming." Jaws 2 (1978) Trailer * "When the movie Jaws first opened, it created a sensation. And shark sightings increased by the thousands. In all the vast and unknown depths of the ocean...how have there been only one?" * "Once, there was a terrible tragedy here. But today, Amity has a new hotel...and the promise of a perfect summer." * "Now...just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water. The legend...continues." * "Roy Scheider...Lorraine Gary...and Murray Hamilton." * "None of man's fantasies of evil can compare with the reality...of Jaws." * "The all-new Jaws 2. See it...before you go back in the water." Re-Release Trailer * "After the sensational return of Jaws to the screen, what can possibly be more terrifying than...Jaws 2. The terror continues." * "In all the vast and unknown depths of the ocean...how have there been only one?" * "Roy Scheider...Lorraine Gary...and Murray Hamilton." * "None of man's fantasies of evil can compare with the reality...of Jaws." * "Jaws 2." Jaws 3-D (1983) Trailer * "A creature alive today has survived million of years of evolution. It lives to kill, a mindless eating machine that will attack and devour anything. One, terrified you like nothing you had ever experienced, when it captured your imagination, and catched your fear like no movie before it. Then, just when you thought it was safe to go back in the water. Two, continued the legend and spread the fear. Next summer, nature's most terrifying creature takes on an all-new dimension, in an all-new adventure...and for the first time, the terror of Jaws will not stop at the edge of the screen." * "Jaws...3-D. The third-dimension...is terror." Jaws: The Revenge (1987) Trailer * "Instinctively, man has always been drawn to the sea. Its beauty...its mystery...its secrets. But there is also a vague uncertainty. A sense of intrusion into an alien world...where man is unwelcome...and completely at the mercy of the most terrifying predator on Earth. Man's deepest fear has risen again..." * "Jaws: The Revenge. This time, it's personal." Jetsons: The Movie (1990) Trailer * "25 years ago, they brought us a startling vision of the future. And now..." (George Jetson: Help! Jane, stop this crazy thing!) * "...They're back. The Jetsons, in their first feature-length motion picture." * "Someone is sabotaging Spacely Sprockets...and there's only one man for the job." * "Jetsons: The Movie. Featuring music performed by Tiffany." * "The first movie from the family that's truly ahead of its time. Universal Pictures presents, a Hanna-Barbera production. Jetsons: The Movie." K-9 (1989) Trailer Kuffs (1992) Trailer * "The patrol special is a private security force, an elite group of season crime fighters. Everyone, a professional, except this one." * "Christian Slater. (Kuffs.)" Leap of Faith (1992) Trailer Life of Brian (1979) Trailer Lifeforce (1985) Trailer * "From the director of Poltergeist and the writer of Alien comes a terrifying new film." * "In the tail of Hallie's Comet, there's something wrong...something ancient...something evil...something hungry...that's brought to Earth." * "Lifeforce." * "Lifeforce. The terror has just begun." Link (1986) Trailer * "For centuries, the link between man and the primates has been shrouded in darkness. Surrounded by mystery. Now, one man has closed the gap...forged the link...and discovered what has always been missing." * "Link. Man is no longer in control." Look Who's Talking (1989) Trailer Look Who's Talking Too (1990) Trailer Love at First Bite (1979) Trailer Madman (1981) Trailer Making Contact (1985) Trailer Meet Wally Sparks (1997) Teaser * "Meet America's favorite talking show host: Wally Sparks." * "Guess who's back, where he doesn't belong....Rodney Dangerfield is... (Wally Sparks?)" * "He's a lover, he's a player, he's a thoughtful guest, he's a nature lover, he's a lady's man and he's out to prove that if it comes to party, nobody does it better." * "Rodney Dangerfield. Meet Wally Sparks. He's a menace to eye society." Trailer Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared Syn (1983) Trailer Misery (1990) Trailer Missing in Action (1984) Trailer Missing in Action 2: The Beginning (1985) Trailer Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) Trailer Moon Over Parador (1988) Trailer Mutant (1984) Trailer * "From the depths of the Earth...through the shrouded mist...it is coming. The final phase of an accident of nature. It is unexplainable...unbelievable...and uncontrollable. You can't see it in the darkness...or hear it in the silence...but you can feel its presence...and sense the danger. Mutant. Its time has come. Mutant. Any one of us could be one of them. There is no place left to run. Nowhere left to hide. There is no place to escape." * "Mankind's deadliest threat would not come from the skies. Mutant." My Blue Heaven (1990) Trailer My Stepmother is an Alien (1988) Trailer National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) Trailer Neon Maniacs (1986) Trailer Night of the Creeps (1986) Trailer * "The night of the formal is finally here for Chris, Cindy, and J.C. It's going to be the best night of their lives. But tonight is also the night of the creeps. From a world unknown comes a nightmare unimagined. First, they're under you, around you, on you...then...inside you." * "They are a new breed of terror. They are a different kind of horror. The creeps are taking over." * "You have never had a night like this. Night of the Creeps. If you scream, you're dead." Nightmares (1983) Trailer * "Somewhere, between the real and the unreal...between the world of daylight and the dark of night...between the peaceful sleep of dreams and the endless sleep of death...lies the realm of nightmares." * "Nightmares. They don't only happen at night." * "Each summer, one film opens that you've never heard of, and that you'll never forget. Nightmares is this year's sleeper." The Nutty Professor (1996) Trailer * "For Professor Sherman Klump, being the big man on campus was no laughing matter. His body was disproportioned, his family was dysfunctional and his love wife was disastrous. But now, thanks to the miracle of science, he's about to make a change for the glutton. This summer, klump happens!" * "From Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment. Eddie Murphy. The Nutty Professor." The Omen (1976) Trailer Out to Sea (1997) Trailer * "Charlie had a habit, he couldn't break. Herb had a friend, who wouldn't give up. Well, Charlie suggested a little vacation, but he forgot to mention one little thing. If it comes to life, it it comes to looks, if it comes to love, it's not the age of the ship, it's the motion of the ocean." * "Jack Lemmon. Walter Matthau. Out to Sea. Directed by Martha Coolidge." The People Under the Stars (1991) Trailer Pet Sematary (1989) Trailer Pet Sematary II (1992) Trailer * "Something strange, something ancient, something evil, something terrifying is happening Ludlow, Maine again." * "Pet Sematary II. Some stories just won't stay dead." Phantasm II (1988) Trailer Plain Clothes (1987) Trailer Planes, Trains and Automobiles (1987) Trailer Poltergeist (1982) Trailer Popcorn (1991) Trailer Psycho II (1983) Trailer Quick Change (1990) Trailer The Ref (1994) Trailer * "On the eve of Christmas, a sleepy Connecticut town is visited by Gus, the best cat burglar in the business, who unfortunately has just tore off a wrong mansion. And now, with the police's town force after him, Gus decides to take an innocent-looking couple hostage in their home while he plans his escape. However, Gus has chosen wrong again. Touchstone Pictures presents a dysfunctional family Christmas, featuring Denis Leary, Judy Davis and Kevin Spacey. He's taken them hostage, but they're driving him nuts. Denis Leary is The Ref." Return of the Living Dead Part II (1988) Trailer Return to Horror High (1987) Trailer Richard Pryor: Live on the Sunset Strip (1982) Trailer Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) Trailer * "If the system failed him, he had to make his old law, his old justice, his way." * "20th Century Fox presents, Robin Hood: Men in Tights. A Mel Brooks film." Rolling Thunder (1977) Trailer Scrooged (1988) Trailer She's Having a Baby (1988) Trailer Shivers (AKA: They Came From Within) (1975) Trailer (Shivers) * "If you think you're not afraid of the dark...if you think you have a strong stomach...if you feel nothing can shock you...if you say you don't scare easily...if you believe you've seen everything...then prepare yourself for...(Shivers.) A motion picture that takes you beyond fear...beyond your wildest nightmares...and brings you face-to-face with terror. Beyond the power of priest or science to exorcise." * "What are they? Raging demons from another world? Bloodthirsty creatures that must be killed? Or incarnations of absolute evil? They possess men...women...and children...and drive them to acts of unbelievable horror. No one is safe from them. No power on Earth can stop them. The only escape...is death." * "If this picture doesn't make you scream or squirm, you'd better see a psychiatrist. Quick." Trailer (They Came From Within) * "On this island, in this building, through this door, down this hallway, lies the most frightening experience of your life. Prepare yourself for...They Came From Within." * "If you think you're not afraid of the dark...if you think you have a strong stomach...if you feel nothing can shock you...if you believe you've seen everything...if you say you don't scare easily...what are they? Raging demons that must be exorcised? Bloodthirsty creatures that must be killed? Or incarnations of absolute evil?" * "They Came From Within. They possess men, women, and children...and drive them to acts of unbelievable horror. No one is safe. No power on Earth can stop them. The only escape...is death." * "They Came From Within. If this picture doesn't make you scream and squirm, you'd better see a psychiatrist. Quick. Rated R." Sorority House Massacre (1986) Trailer * "Sorority...House...Massacre." * "Sorority House Massacre. A slash course in absolute terror." Spaceballs (1987) Trailer 1 * "Once upon a time, deep in outer space, there lived the most sinister villain in the universe...Dark Helmet." * "Spaceballs. Starring Mel Brooks as President Skroob...Daphne Zuniga as Princess Vespa...John Candy as Barf...Bill Pullman as Lone Starr...Mel Brooks as the magnificent Yogurt...Rick Moranis as Dark Helmet." * "Spaceballs...The Movie." Trailer 2 * "Spaceballs...The Movie." * "Only one man and his trusted companion can save Planet Druidia from disaster. First, they must learn the secrets of Yogurt...avoid capture on a distant planet...battle the entire Spaceball army...and escape the clutches of Dark Helmet." * "Spaceballs...The Movie." Space Raiders (1983) Trailer St. Ives (1976) Trailer Star Trek: The Next Generation Promos Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Teaser * "Somewhere in space, this may all be happening right now." * "20th Century Fox and George Lucas, the man who brought you American Graffiti, now bring you an adventure unlike anything on your planet: Star Wars." * "The story of a boy, a girl, and a universe. It's a big, sprawling space saga of rebellion and romance. It's a spectacle, lightyears ahead of its time. It's an epic of heroes...and villains...and aliens from a thousand worlds." * "Star Wars. A billion years in the making, and it's coming to your galaxy...this summer." Trailer 1 * "20th Century Fox and George Lucas bring you an adventure unlike anything on your planet...Star Wars." * "The story of a boy, a girl, and a universe. It's a big, sprawling space saga of rebellion and romance. It's a spectacle, lightyears ahead of its time. It's an epic of heroes...and villains...and aliens from a thousand worlds." * "Star Wars. A billion years in the making." Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition (1977-1983; 1997) Trailer 1 * "For an entire generation, people have experienced Star Wars, the only way it's been possible, on the TV screen. But if you've only seen it this way, you haven't seen it at all." * "Now, for its 20th anniversary, the adventure of a lifetime returns to the big screen, in a way you've never seen before...with newly enhanced visual effects...THX and digital sound...and a few new surprises." * "This January..." * Alt: "On Presidents Day 1997..." * "George Lucas and 20th Century Fox invite you to welcome back Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2." * "Finally, the motion picture event, the way it was meant to be experienced...as the entire Star Wars Trilogy returns." * "On January 31st, Star Wars; on February 21st, The Empire Strikes Back; then March 7th, Return of the Jedi." * Alt: "On February 14th, Star Wars; followed soon after by The Empire Strikes Back; and finally, Return of the Jedi." * "For a whole new generation who had yet to experience it on the big screen...and for everyone else to experience it again." * "The Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition. See it again...for the first time." Trailer 2 * "On February 21st..." * "20th Century Fox and George Lucas present the next chapter in the Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition: The Empire Strikes Back. An epic adventure, with the Force all its own...where destinies are foretold...fears are awakened...and secrets are at long last revealed." * "Then on March 7th...don't miss the final chapter of the Star Wars Trilogy: Return of the Jedi. A time to take cover...for the final battle is about to begin." * "The Empire Strikes Back. Return of the Jedi. Both with newly enhanced visual effects...THX and digital sound...and a few new surprises." * "The Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition. You haven't seen anything, 'til you've seen everything." The Stuff (1985) Trailer * "Coming soon, for you. The Stuff, from New World Pictures." Summer School (1987) Trailer Swimming with Sharks (1994) Trailer * "Guy has just started working for the biggest producer in Hollywood...and he thinks he's in heaven." * "Too bad. He's gone too bad. The boss loathes it." * "The producer who wants it." * "The deal that could make it." * "Trimark Pictures presents...Kevin Spacey. Frank Whaley. Swimming with Sharks." Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) Trailer Tales from the Hood (1995) Trailer * "In this neighborhood is a house where souls never rest. You're invited to share their secrets, you're invited to share their tables, tale of madness, of revenge, of terror. Now, your most terrifying nightmare and your most frightening reality are about to meet underground. The producer of Menace II Society and the executive producers of Blink will take you to the outer woods of the inner city. Tales from the Hood. Chill or hurt you. Written by Darin Scott. Written and directed by Rusty Cundieff." Taxi Driver (1976) Trailer Tentacles (1977) Trailer Terror in the Aisles (1984) Trailer * "If unrelenting fear is your idea...of fun...if you have a need...to be terrified...if your favorite dreams...are nightmares...then this is the movie you've always dreamed of." * "If you can handle more than one hundred jokes...of one hundred percent pure terror...then you might be ready...for Terror in the Aisles. A totally unique...non-stop...roller coaster ride...through the most frightening moments of the greatest terror films ever made. Terror in the Aisles. It's only a movie...but it's more than enough." Videodrome (1983) Trailer Warlock (1989) Trailer The War of the Roses (1989) Trailer Warning Sign (1985) Trailer The Watcher in the Woods (1980) Trailer * "Something happened in these woods. Something that has never been explained. And it's happening again...now." * "The past pursued the present, like a recurring dream. What began as a game ended...when the young girl vanished into thin air." * "Karen, who's trying to come back...only Jan can help Karen. But who's going to help Jan?" * "Bette Davis, Carol Baker, David McCallum, and Lynn-Holly Johnson." * "The Watcher in the Woods." Wayne's World (1992) Trailer * "Just outside of Chicago...in the basement of his house...broadcast history is about to be made." * "Now, they're on their way...to fame...to fortune...to bay in the heavens." * "It's Wayne...it's Garth...it's a movie. Wayne's World. It just might be the greatest motion picture ever made." * "Wayne's World." What Planet Are You From? (2000) Trailer * "Somewhere way out there lies a planet, inhabited entirely by men. A planet facing extinction, their only hope to send a mercenary to mate with a woman on Earth." * "Columbia Pictures presents. a Mike Nichols film. Garry Shandling, Annette Bening, Greg Kinnear, Ben Kingsley, Linda Florentino, and John Goodman." * "What Planet Are You From?" Working Trash (1990) Trailer Category:Narrations